Les actions parlent plus que les mots
by BadWolfs
Summary: Un petit passage de la vie de Ianto et Jack, Janto of course.


**Titre :** Les actions parlent plus que les mots

**Pairing : **Jack/Ianto, pour une fois que je suis à 100% pour le canon

**Rating :** T ou un petit M

**Note : **Il s'agit de mon premier lemon (il n'est pas bien long mais il est là), je suis donc preneuse de toute critique, conseil, faute pas corrigée, ou autre qui pourrait m'aider à m'améliorer

**Les actions parlent plus que les mots**

Face à sa précieuse cafetière Ianto apprécie le silence qui règne dans le Hub à une heure aussi tardive.  
Il n'avait jamais été du genre grand bavard, il se contentait souvent de petites réflexions bien placées. A son arrivé au hub il s'était tout de suite fait discret, et le voir se fondre dans le décor était vite devenu normal pour ses collègues.  
Il n'avait jamais été proche de Suzie, et il y avait toujours eu entre Owen et lui une espèce de compétition qui les empêchait de vraiment s'apprécier. Il savait que Tosh l'aimait bien mais leurs deux natures plutôt réservées les poussaient à garder des relations strictement professionnelles. Quand à Gwen, et bien Gwen avait un caractère bien trop fort pour sa nature discrète.

Et puis il y avait Jack.

Ca n'était pas forcement évident au premier coup d'œil mais Ianto se comportait différemment avec lui. Il s'était toujours senti étrangement en confiance, et se livrait un peu plus quand Jack était là. Comme tout le monde il était tombé sous le charme du capitaine.  
Jack avait commencé à lui faire du rentre dedans à l'instant même où il s'était présenté. A ce jour c'était la seule personne, capable de faire passer autant de sous entendu dans un simple nom, qu'il n'ait jamais rencontré. Pourtant le capitaine c'était longtemps contenté de lui tourner autour et une dynamique un peu étrange mais plaisante c'était installée entre eux.

Lisa avait salement amoché leurs relations. Ce n'était que lorsque qu'il avait vu la colère mais aussi la déception dans le regard de Jack qu'il avait compris à quel point il l'avait trahi. Avant ça il ne c'était jamais rendu compte de la confiance que lui accordait Jack. Celui-ci lui avait pourtant confié une multitude de secret, allant de son musicien préféré au code du coffre fort du Hub. Après cette histoire Jack avait changé la combinaison du coffre et avait prit de la distance. Fini la chasse au weevil, les réflexions et autres sous entendu qui ponctuaient habituellement la journée. Il était longtemps resté convaincu qu'il ne lui pardonnerait jamais. Pourtant, petit à petit, il était revenu dans ses bonnes grâces. Jack lui avait donné la nouvelle combinaison et ils avaient recommencé à se tourner autour.

Et puis Jack était mort, et ça sa avait tout changé. Tout du moins pendant quelques heures, parce que juste après sa résurrection Jack avait disparu pendant des mois. Et comme toute l'équipe il avait du apprendre à se passer de lui.

Mais bien sûr Jack était revenu. Et il n'avait pas pu cacher la peur qui lui dévorait les entrailles lorsqu'il lui avait demandé s'il allait repartir.

Pour toi.

Deux mots et un regard avaient suffit à effacer la peur. Il aurait bien voulu lui montrer qu'il était encore en colère mais lorsqu'il avait commencé à le faire Jack lui avait demandé de sortir avec lui. Et une fois la surprise partie il s'était aperçu que la colère avait fait de même.

C'est à cause de ça qu'à deux heure du matin, au lieu de dormir comme un bien heureux au fin fond de son lit, il est devant la cafetière du Hub ,à ce demander où tout ça va les mener. Il n'est qu'un point sur la longue ligne de vie de Jack, et c'est d'autant plus douloureux qu'il se rend compte qu'il s'attache de plus en plus à lui. Il n'est pas très sûr de ce qu'il ressent exactement, avant il n'y avait eu que Lisa et ce qu'il vit aujourd'hui est très différent.

Pourtant lorsque les bras de Jack s'enroulent autour de sa taille il se sent complètement fondre. Il se contente cependant de se laisser aller contre lui, sa tête s'appuyant sur son épaule. Ils restent un instant comme ça, immobile, profitant en silence de la situation. Il n'y a que peu de paroles entre eux dans ces moments-là, l'un comme l'autre considèrent les actions plus parlantes.

Encore une fois c'est Jack qui passe à l'action le premier, en déposant des baisers le long de sa gorge pendant que ses mains s'attaquent aux boutons de sa chemise. Comme envouté par le mouvement des longs doigts qu'il peut sentir effleurer sa peau, sa respiration s'accélère. C'est lorsque le dernier saute qu'il se décide enfin à réagir. Il se retourne dans les bras de son amant pour capturer les lèvres qui se sont aventurées sur son cou, tout en plongeant sa main dans les courtes mèches brunes.

Sans rompre le baiser Jack l'attire vers son bureau, ils n'arriveront pas jusque là, tout les deux le savent très bien. Mais perdu dans son désir ça n'a pour lui que peu d'importance.  
Ils s'arrêtent quelques pas plus loin quand ils heurtent assez violemment une table de travail.

D'un geste démontrant une certaine habitude, Jack envoie valser tout ce qui se trouve sur la table, tout en se rapprochant un peu plus de lui. Malgré le tissu qui, pour le moment, les séparent encore, il peut sentir leurs deux érections se frôler et un gémissement lui échappe tandis qu'il resserre leur étreinte dans un frisson.  
Il peut sentir le sourire de Jack sur sa peau quand celui-ci abandonne ses lèvres pour son torse. Lorsque que ses mains passent finalement la barrière de son pantalon il laisse un autre gémissement franchir ses lèvres.

Ce soir c'est Jack qui dirige et il se laisse aller contre la table, les bras posés de chaque côté, totalement offert à son amant. Alors que les lèvres de Jack se rapprochent de plus en plus de ses mains, laissant sur son torse une trace humide là où sa langue s'est mêlée à la partie, il se redresse légèrement. Lui offrant un instant de répit suffisamment long, pour qu'il puisse s'attaquer aux vêtements que le capitaine n'a pas encore quittés. Tentant de garder un minimum de contrôle, malgré les mains de Jack qui s'emblent vouloir parcourir chaque centimètre carré de son corps, il les fait disparaitre dans des mouvements à mi-chemin entre la douceur et la violence.

Quand les mains de Jack se posent à nouveau sur ses hanches c'est pour l'assoir sur le plan de travail. Et tandis que leurs sexes se trouvent enfin, il laisse sa main retrouver sa place habituelle dans les fin cheveux bruns, tout en laissant sa tête tomber sur l'épaule de son partenaire. Mélangé à la sueur, il peut sentir l'odeur si particulière de Jack : un mélange sucré salé qui lui fait littéralement perdre la tête. Très vite il sent son rythme cardiaque augmenter et la délivrance approcher. Mais comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensés Jack stoppe son mouvement et s'écarte légèrement.  
Jack n'a pas besoin de poser la question, d'un simple regard il acquiesce.  
Lorsque Jack le pénètre enfin il laisse un troisième gémissement lui échapper. Ses mains semblent parcourir, de leur propre chef, chaque morceau de peau qu'elles peuvent atteindre. La bouche posée à la naissance du cou de Jack, il embrasse ou mord sa peau au goût salé, au même rythme que le mouvement de ses hanches. Là où il se trouve, la seule chose dont il a conscience c'est de Jack en lui et de son besoin irrésistible d'être le plus proche possible de lui. A nouveau son cœur s'emballe, sa respiration s'accélère, tandis que les mouvements de Jack deviennent irréguliers.  
La violence de son orgasme entraine jack avec lui dans son extase.

Durant un instant, ou peut être une heure, jusqu'à ce que leurs cœurs reprennent un rythme normal. Ils restent comme ça ; enlacés, en sueurs, dans un monde où rien d'autre qu'eux n'existe.  
Puis vient le moment de se séparer, il peut voir sur l'épaule de Jack la marque de ses dents, il ne se souvient pourtant pas avoir mordu si fort. Il regarde jack commencer à ramasser leurs vêtements, avant de s'éloigner, comme il le fait à chaque fois.  
Il n'aime pas ce moment là, celui où la réalité reprend sa place. Où Jack redevient son patron ; un extraterrestre immortel. Et lui juste Ianto Jones, un parmi tant d'autre.

Là non plus ils ne parlent pas, peut être parce que Jack sait à quel point le retour est brutal pour lui, ou peut être qu'il ne veut tout simplement pas le savoir. De toute façon il n'a pas envie de lui poser la question.

Perdu dans ses pensées il ne voit pas Jack revenir et lorsque celui-ci l'enlace il sursaute presque. Le baiser qui suit est bref, mais d'une infinie tendresse.  
Ce n'est pas un baiser pour dire encore, ni même merci.

Jack n'avait jamais fait ça avant, et si il n'avait pas su qu'ils ne vivaient pas dans un conte de fée, il aurait pu croire qu'il voulait dire je t'aime.


End file.
